communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Avatar
Siehe Beantragung einer Wiki-Adoption um Adminrechte für ein inaktives Wiki zu beantragen. Siehe hier um ein Spotlight zu beantragen. ---- Anfragen dieser Art bitte nicht auf diese Diskussionsseite stellen. Altes Layout im Neuen Look Gibt es nun die Möglichkeit, dass Du oder jemand anderes mir das damals eingerichtete layout für http://de.walchow.wikia.com/wiki/Walchow_Productions_Wiki nochmal für den neuen look umsetzt? Habe es schon gestaltet und könnte ein bild hochladen... gruß--The Walchow Man 18:46, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Spezial auszeichnungen bei u-boot wiki kann ich nicht die Spezial-auszeichnungen ändern obwohl ich bürokrat dort bin. sonst kann ich aber alle anderen auszeichnungen ändernMister Drache2 11:23, 28. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Besteht das Problem immer noch? --Avatar 20:59, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :ja eigentlich kann ich jetzt gar keine auszeichnungen mehr ändern :-(Mister Drache2 07:53, 18. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Auszeichung Ich habe das Kommissar-Fuchs-Wiki erstellt, aber nicht diese komische Auszeichung, wo man das Wiki erstellt hat, bekommen. Kannst du mir die bitte beschaffen oder so? Und noch was: Wie verdient man sich dei Geheimauszeichung mit so einer weißen Katze? Gruß und Hoffnung auf Antwort ;-) --"Kommissar" Fuchs 15:19, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Entschuldige die späte Reaktion. Die Auszeichnung für die Erstellung des Wikis... kann man nicht bekommen :-). Auszeichnungen schalten wir nur auf Anfrage frei - und das geht erst, nach dem das Wiki schon erstellt wurde. Beim nächsten Update nehmen wir die entsprechende Auszeichnung aus der Liste. Wenn ich verraten würde, wie man die Katzen-Auszeichnung bekommt, wäre es ja nicht mehr geheim ;) --Avatar 20:58, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::Nein, liebt nich daran, dass ich nicht den Text gelesen habe, sondern dass ich (was im dazugehörenden Text stand) das gemacht, was dafür nötig war (hab' sogar Zeit gestoppt!) Warum erscheint sie nur nicht bei mir? (dabei hab' ich sie im Oktober erfüllt, die Aufgabe). Gruß und Aufklärungshoffnung --"Kommissar" Fuchs 19:44, 18. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Hallo Ich bekomme ein "Poster"-hintergrund NICHT hin. Sieht im Venetica.Wiki nicht schlecht aus, aber das ist noch nicht so so, wie es sein sollte. Im "Am Fluss der Zeit ist es recht toll anzusehen. Wie bitte geht das? Mit dem Theme-Designer ist schon klar, aber das Bild macht nicht äh... Groß auf :-)) Lallyhan 22:26, 20. Nov. 2010 (UTC) MAnche sachen lassen sich leichter über die Wikia.css festsetze. Hast du mal nen link? Dann seh ich mir das mal an [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 08:02, 21. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Es sind 2 Wikis: http://phileassonsgeheimnis.wikia.com/wiki/Phileassons_Geheimnis_Wiki und http://de.venetica-scarlett.wikia.com/wiki/VENETICA_Wiki. Sind nur gekachelt. Mit dem Wikia.css habe ich mich no nie befasst. Lallyhan 15:37, 21. Nov. 2010 (UTC) "Abzeichen" Was sind das für eine neue Pfadgruppe mit diesen Links? -- "Kommissar" Fuchs 15:11, 4. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Sharing track Bei Auszeichnungen anpassen habe ich den bemwerkt. da dies ja ein pfad ist der für alle wikis gilt wollte ich fragen, ob der noch übersetzt wird und ob es da noch informationen geben wird.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997' (Georg St.)]]talk@Bakupedia 16:12, 6. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Hat vielleicht was mit dem Artikel teilen von facebook zun tun. --"Kommissar" Fuchs 19:32, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ghibli Wiki Hi Avatar, könntest du bitte kurz hier vorbeischauen und deinen Senf dazu geben? link=User:Ohngesicht 19:33, 6. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Parameter in DPL Hallo Avatar, ich habe ein verzwicktes Problem mit DPL, vielleicht kannst du mir ja einen Tipp geben. Ich versuche folgendes zu tun: Ich möchte in der Uncyclopedia für jeden Tag des Jahres einen Artikel anlegen, so eine Art Kalenderblatt. Das sieht momentan zum Beispiel so aus: 31. Januar Nun möchte ich in den Tagesartikeln auch eine Liste aller UnNews-Artikel einbinden, die an diesem Tag erstellt wurden. Das funktioniert auch grundsätzlich mit DPL - wie das geht, kann man im Artikel 1. Februar sehen. So weit, so gut. Nun dachte ich mir, es wäre ja sinnvoll, diesen DPL-Code in eine Vorlage zu stellen und diese Vorlage dann mit entsprechendem Parameter in den einzelnen Tagesartikeln zu nutzen. Ich habe daher die Vorlage DatumUnNews erstellt. Wenn man dann später am Layout feilen möchte, bräuchte man nur die Vorlage zu ändern und nicht alle 366 Tagesartikel zu überarbeiten. Aber leider funktioniert es so nicht. Der DPL-Code arbeitet korrekt, wenn er direkt im Artikel steht, aber wenn er in der Vorlage steht und das Tagesdatum über den Parameter einbinden will, klappt es nicht. Im Artikel 1. Februar ist das zu sehen, dort stehen die beiden Varianten direkt untereinander. Kannst du dazu etwas sagen? Vielen Dank für deine Mühe. NaturalBornKieler 15:54, 9. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Leider nicht. Ich habe nochmal jemanden angesprochen, der sich mit DPL auskennt - aber ob er auch von Templates in includematch-Anweisungen Ahnung hat... Ich vermute, dass Problem liegt daran, dass der reguläre Ausdruck geparsed wird, bevor das Template aufgelöst wird. Aber da fehlt mir der Einblick in die technischen Details. Ich hatte mal nach einem Blick in die Anleitung mit includematchparsed rumgespielt - ohne Erfolg. Nach schnellem Überfliegen: Vielleicht lohnt es sich mal den in der Anleitung erwähnten Ansatz mit "phantom templates" auszuprobieren? --Avatar 16:08, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Rechte abgeben Ich würde gerne meine Büro-Rechte an meinem Wiki abgeben und es somit zur adoption freistellen. de.simpsons.wikia.com mfg --Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 13:35, 20. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Wiki-Nui Wollte nur mal drauf aufmerksam machen, dass im Wiki-Nui wieder Krieg tobt... siehe da: http://de.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Blog:Ackar97/gibt_auf_!!!!!! MfG, Darth Spiriah --Nuhrii the Metruan 19:21, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) : Ok, das sieht wieder nach einem Krisengebiet aus... Wenn man sich allein MtaÄs Diskussionsseite anschaut... 19:35, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Nochmal das Wiki-Nui... Hallo! Ich weiß, ihr habt inzwischen eigentlich die Nase voll vom Wiki-Nui - und da ich mit der Geschichte des Wikis bestens vertraut bin, kann ich das natürlich auch vollkommen nachvollziehen. Trotzdem würde ich euch bitten, eure Entscheidung, keine neuen Admins zu ernennen, nochmal zu überdenken. Der derzeitige Zustand kann ja wohl eigentlich auch nicht in eurem Sinne sein: Wenn Vandalen zuschlagen, bleibt die ganze Aufräumarbeit an euch hängen - und ihr habt ja wohl Besseres zu tun, als eure Zeit mit dem Säubern eines mehr oder weniger verlassenen Wikis zu verschwenden. Außerdem dauert es ja eine ganze Weile, bis ihr euch um die Vandalen kümmern könnt - was bei euren Positionen bei Wikia natürlich vollkommen nachvollziehbar ist, aber dadurch bleiben der Spam und die Beleidigungen dieser Vandalen erstmal eine ganze Weile im Wiki stehen - in einem Wiki, dessen Thema sich ja vor allem an jüngere Kinder von 6 bis 12 Jahren richtet - und ich weiß zwar nicht, wie stark sich der Zustand eines einzelnen Wikis auf den Ruf der gesamten Firma auswirkt, aber vorteilhaft ist es sicherlich nicht. Und das, obwohl es ja Leute gäbe, die diese Arbeit für euch übernehmen würden. Und sollte das für euch wirklich gar nicht in Frage kommen, wäre sicher auch eine allgemeine Editiersperre (auch für angemeldete Mitglieder) besser als gar nichts. Löschen spricht ja wohl gegen eure Grundsätze, aber mit der Sperre wäre man zumindest vor den Vandalen sicher. Eventuell auch nur temporär, bis die Vandalen kein Interesse haben oder sich jemand findet, der das Wiki adoptieren und ernsthaft daran arbeiten will. Liebe Grüße, -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 07:52, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Datei:50px-Info.svg.png Adoptionsanfragen (siehe Avatars Hinweis ganz oben rechts auf dieser Seite) bitte beim Projekt:Beantragung einer Wiki-Adoption stellen. :LG Lady-Whistler 09:29, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Danke für den Hinweis, aber es geht hier nicht um eine Adoption des Wikis. Niemand, der in dem Wiki noch "aktiv" ist, hat noch ein sonderliches Interesse daran, neue Artikel zu schreiben oder bestehende zu verbessern. Es geht nur um die Möglichkeit, das Wiki vor Vandalen schützen zu können - bis sich vielleicht irgendwann mal jemand findet, der das Wiki tatsächlich adoptieren will. ::-- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 10:12, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Wikia Entertainment Hallo Avatar, im Wikia Entertainment fehlen der "Vorlage:Hublink" einige Styles, so dass die Links keine Symbole für die Wikigröße bekommen (Verwendung z. B. unten auf der Hauptseite, siehe Link). Da müsste bitte mal jemand ran. Bei der Gelegenheit sollte man meiner Meinung nach die Vorlage komplett aktualisieren und die gleichen Symbole verwenden wie hier im Community Wiki. Vergleiche * Vorlage:Hublink in Wikia Entertainment * Vorlage:Hublink hier im Community Wiki Weiterhin ist mir aufgefallen, dass die Portale dort, siehe z. B. Portal:Bücher, offensichtlich noch nicht an den neuen Skin angepasst wurden. Hier sollte man aus dem dreispaltigen Layout ein zweispaltiges machen, z. B. indem man die Liste der Wikis (mittlere Spalte) oben quer unter die Nav-Leiste schiebt. Das sollte allerdings in allen Portalen gleichermaßen passieren, deshalb möchte ich nicht ohne Rücksprache daran herumbasteln. Schönes Wochenende, --Weas-El (Diskussion) 09:35, 15. Jan. 2011 (UTC) hey Avatar ich hab gerade dein Kommentar auf der Spotlightseite gesehen. Und wollte dich fragen wie das mit dem zusammenfassen geht. Wir da was technisches von hier aus gemacht oder muss das alles manuel gemacht werden? Und noch eine unwichtige Frage behalte ich noch meine Rechte?[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 09:57, 15. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Auszeichungssystem im GTA-Wiki Im GTA-Wiki (und bestimmt in anderen großen Wikis auch) gibt es ein Problem bezüglich dem Auszeichungssystem. Das Problem nennt sich Edit-War der seit dem Anfang des Systems seinen lauf nimmt. Einige User versuchen die Punkte auf jegliche Weise zu bekommen, auch wenn die Qualität des Wikis und die anderen User darunter leiden müssen. Dieses Problem ist dir bestimmt längst bekannt und nun möchte ich dich fragen, ob inzwischen irgendeine Lösung entdeckt wurde, um einzelnen Usern das Rängesystem zu entziehen. Wenn dies nicht der Fall sein sollte, würde ich gerne einen vorläufigen Austritt aus dem System beantragen, bis die Lage sich wieder beruhigt hat oder notfalls einen kompletten Ausstieg. Doch mit diesem Weg möchte ich noch etwas abwarten und würde vorerst nur wissen, ob ein Weg, bestimmte Benutzer aus dem Auszeichnungssystem auszuschließen, gefunden wurde! 501.legionDisku To-Do 15:52, 22. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Danke! --Perry 13:46, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Frage Hallo. Ich würde dich gerne bitten wollen mal hierzu ein kleines Statement abzugeben. Wurden eigentlich nun mit der Umstellung der Wikia-Version die A/B-Tests beendet oder laufen die weiterhin? DelNorte 12:17, 27. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Petro Wiki und Bilder aus Commons Hallo Tim! Du hattest ja mal auf meine Anfrage den Zugriff auf Commons-Bilder für das Petro-Wiki freigeschaltet. Im Moment klemmt da aber etwas, es trat in den letzten 2-3 Wochen auf: Die Bilder aus Commons sind nur "halb anwesend": In den Bildboxen erscheint der Name des Uploaders und wenn man auf die Bildbeschreibungsseite geht, kommt auch der Text, anstelle des Bildes aber nur ein Text-Link. Wenn ich auf den klicke, kann ich das Bild sehen. Hier ein betroffener Artikel. Das erste Bild liegt bei Wikia und funktioniert, die anderen beiden von Commons zeigen das oben beschriebene Problem. Danke und Gruß --Krokofant78 oder spiritus-kocher – Immer für Sie da... 07:35, 1. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Botrechte Bitte gebe Benutzer:Plinfabot Bot-Rechte. Er ist mein Bot und ihc bin mit dem programieren fertig (er läuft natürlich). Ihc setzt ihn im Zeitdetektive Wiki ein. Bitte um Rückmeldung wenn er Bot-rechte besitzt. Danke! [[Benutzer:Plinfa98|'' --gez.'' Plinfa98]]→Fragen← 16:32, 16. Feb. 2011 (UTC) RollerCoaster Tycoon Wiki Hallo Avatar, wäre es möglich, das „C“ in dem Wort „Rollercoaster“ in allen von mir nicht beeinflussbaren Bereichen großzuschreiben → Roller''C''oaster Tycoon Wiki? Wäre echt gut, weil das die offizielle, richtige und bestaussehende Variante ist. Zaibatsu 18:19, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) MtaÄ Sag mal, was hat MtaÄ eigentlich gegen freie Meinungsäußerung?--91.47.108.93 20:28, 9. Mär. 2011 (UTC) : Kannst du irgendwelche Beispiele nennen, wenn möglich mit Link? 501.legionDisku To-Do 21:10, 9. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :: Die Seite Spezial:Letzte Änderungen von de.bionicle.wikia.com wäre Beispiel genug... er löscht und sperrt jeden, der Kritik anbringt. Manchmal mag die Kritik zwar harsch sein, andere Male sind aber auch sinnvolle Vorschläge dabei (z.B. der althergebrachte Vorwurf, das Wiki-Nui (de.bionicle.wikia.com) sei veraltet und schlecht und sollte gelöscht werden, jedoch gepaart mit der Idee, das qualitativ hochwertigere Toa-of-Wiki (de.bioniclestory.wikia.com) auf die bionicle-Domain zu verschieben. Zack, alles gelöscht und den User gesperrt. Wunderbar. 91.47.121.160 16:41, 10. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Fehlendes Template Hi Tim, bitte schaue mal => hier fehlt noch eine Vorlage oder wurde einfach vergessen, sieht sehr unschön auf der Seite aus, für neue User nicht so dolle - Grüßchen 13:25, 26. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Helpers hey Avatar, du kannst mir nicht zufällig sagen wie man helper wird oder? Ich interresiere mich seit kurzem damit und würde mal gern wissen, was ich draufhaben müsste, um ein helper zu sein. Würde echt gern miteinsteigen und neuen Wiki usw. versuchen zu helfen. Hoffe du kannst mir helfen http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif [[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 20:35, 2. Apr. 2011 (UTC) DPL Gibst uns bitte DPL, danke http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Fragmente lg --Nerd wp 16:34, 5. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Hintergrundmusik Hallo, Ich hätte da mal eine Frage und zwar ob man auf eine Wikia-Seite Hintergrundmusik einfügen kann. Und wenn ja Wie und kann auch ich dieses auf einer fremden Seite tun oder nur derjenige der die Seite errichtet hat?? :Hi, nice to meet you- backgroundmusic ist nicht möglich, jedoch kannst du ein Video nutzen- zb YouTube. Beachte die Richtlinien und Lizenzen von Musik. Bye 13:21, 13. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Jemandem Admin Rechte geben Ich frage im Namen des Gründers des L.A. Noir Wikis wie man jemanden (in diesem Fall mich) zum Admin in diesem Wiki ernennen kann. Eventuell gibt es bereits eine Anleitung oder Hilfe-Seite zu diesem Thema, ich habe dazu aber nichts gefunden. Drive-By 17:15, 21. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Hat sich erledigt, habe mir ein Tutorial Video angesehn. Drive-By 17:33, 21. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Konten zusammenführen? Hi Tim, kurze Frage: Durch den Umzug des Harry-Potter-Wikis zu Wikia habe ich nun zwei verschiedene Benutzerkonten (Nico T. und Nico T). Das ist eigentlich ziemlich unpraktisch für mich - so muss ich jedesmal vor dem Anmelden nachdenken, welcher Alias nun Admin im Drei???-Wiki ist. Ist es möglich, die beiden Konten irgendwie zusammenzuführen oder Nico T zu löschen? Lg, Nico T 08:00, 26. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : Möglich müsste es sein ^^. Aber ich glaube, dass es da noch ein paar Sicherheitsbestimmungen gibt... Kannst du eventuell mit dem anderen Account auch mal hier was posten? Nur als Sicherheitsmaßnahme ;) 501.legionDisku To-Do 10:11, 26. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::Ich bestätige hiermit, dass ich ich bin (xD) und die Geschichte stimmt. --Nico T. - Rede mit mir! 14:06, 26. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::: sehr schön. Jetzt warten wir mal auf Avatar http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png 501.legionDisku To-Do 14:15, 26. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::::Ich arbeite gerade an der Überprüfung einer Reihe von Nutzernamen-Konflikten bzgl. des HP-Wikis. Das wird noch ein paar Tage dauern, aber die Zusammenführung von den beiden Nico T. Accounts ist kein Problem. --Avatar 14:23, 26. Apr. 2011 (UTC) GV hallo,ich weiß nicht, ob plagdoc dich schon benachrichtigt hatte, magst uns bitte graphviz geben? http://de.guttenplag.wikia.com/wiki/Beziehungen lg --n3rd 08:10, 1. Mai 2011 (UTC) Aber bitte eig auf _Vroniplag_, danke--n3rd Ähnliche Seiten und Kategorie-Galerien Hallo Avatar, ich wollte fragen ob es möglich ist bei den Ähnliche Seiten und Kategorie-Galerien einige Bilder des Artikels zu ignorieren, damit keine falschen eingefügt werden.--Der Pete Besprechung 14:28, 1. Mai 2011 (UTC) Fragmente anlegen nicht mehr möglich Hallo Avatar, seit heute haben zumindest einige Mitarbeiter von VroniPlag das Problem, dass sie keine neuen Fragmente mehr anlegen können. Sprich: Wenn ich rechts oben auf den blauen Button "Neue Seite" klicke und "Fragment" auswähle, erhalte ich keine Seite im Fragment-Layout, sodern eine leere Seite. Das gleiche gilt übrigens auch für "Plagiatsseite". Dabei ist es egal, welchen Browser ich benutze, ob ich eingeloggt bin und ob ich den Cache vorher leere. Wäre schön, wenn du da eine Lösung weißt. Hotznplotz 19:27, 4. Mai 2011 (UTC) Okay, wenn ich, nachdem ich den Titel eingegeben habe, auf ENTER drücke und nicht wie bislang nochmals "Neue Seite" anklicke, klappt es mit den Fragmenten. Aber eigentlich sollte es ja auf beide Arten gehen, vermute ich. Also nur ein halber Bug. Hotznplotz 21:51, 4. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Es ist schön, dass es einen "dirty fix" zur Umgehung gibt, aber das ist natürlich trotzdem ein ganzer Bug :-). Er ist hier mit zweithöchster Priorität gelistet und wird damit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach in Kürze beseitigt sein. Sorry für die Unannehmlichkeiten. --Avatar 06:51, 5. Mai 2011 (UTC) Historie der Uncyclopedia Hallo Avatar, wir bei der Uncyclopedia rätseln gerade darüber, wann die deutsche Uncyclopedia genau gestartet wurde. Die Angaben, die uns vorliegen, sind unterschiedlich (auf unserer Hauptseite steht August 2005, auf der "Über Uncyclopedia"-Seite steht hingegen Mai 2006). Lässt sich das noch nachvollziehen? Ich meine auch mal irgendwo gelesen zu haben, dass es 2006 einen Neustart der deutschen Uncyclopedia gab, nachdem der erste Versuch irgendwie gescheitert war. Leider sind anscheinend alle "Original"-Teilnehmer nicht mehr aktiv, so dass man keinen fragen kann. Hast du einen Tipp? NaturalBornKieler 08:07, 5. Mai 2011 (UTC)